


Teach Me How to Love

by angel_barker



Category: Austin & Ally
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_barker/pseuds/angel_barker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ally Dawson has a terrible life. At school she is bullied and at home she's abused and all she wants to do is be a famous songwriter. She finds an unlikely ally in the new music teacher Mr. Moon, but will it turn into something more? Find out what happens to Ally Dawson when there is someone who actually cares for her. Characters may be a little ooc at times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story will revolve around a teacher/student relationship and it does have some abuse.

I watched him saunter over towards the classroom door locking it behind him. I take a few steps back until I hit the wall behind me. My heart is beating wildly in my chest, I’m sure he can hear it. 

Finally he turns towards me, his brown eyes travel up and down my body with a smirk which makes my legs feel weak. He walks over and puts both his hands on either side of my head trapping me. “Do you know how much you torture me?” He asked his voice low. 

I shake my head slowly; I didn’t trust words that might come out of my mouth. His smirk widens and he leans forward until our lips are only inches apart. “I want you Ally Dawson.” I could feel the heat of his breathe and see the hunger in his eyes. 

If it was any normal boy I’d already have my eyes closed waiting for the kiss, but I try resist and even turn my head away from him. If it was any other normal boy this wouldn’t be as complicated, but he wasn’t a boy he was a man who happened to be our music teacher; Mr. Moon. Austin Moon to be exact and I had fallen madly in love with him.


	2. The Real Life of Ally Dawson

_Dear Journal,_

  
_I’m Allyson “Ally” Dawson. Straight A student/secret songwriter who likes pickles, Fruity Mint Swirl ice cream, and pro-con lists. Not your typical teenage girl but compared to others not the worst. I’m nice, I believe in second chances and I love, love. Yet I somehow managed to be stuck in this hell of a life. Still it could be worse. I have a roof over my head, food to eat, and clothes to wear. At least that’s what I keep telling myself to stop the pain from getting to me. The point is that I want to be a famous songwriter so I can escape this life and move onto a better one. Too bad I have horrible stage fright which is enabling me from reaching that dream. Oh…sorry journal it looks like have to go to school, but before I forget here are some of the new song lyrics I came up with._

  
_Lyrics:_

  
_-You don’t know, know, know; my name, name, name….I’m gonna make, make, make you do a double take. -_ **(1)**

  
Ally snapped her book shut and placed it in her backpack. She stood up from her bed, which she had been sitting on. Gathering her things together she was about to walk out of her room when she quickly looked into the mirror. Her brunette hair fell perfectly around her face. She was wearing a purple sweater that read ‘#1’ on the front and dark blue jeans with purple flats. Once Ally was satisfied that there was no unnecessary skin showing she opened her door; proceeding down the stairs quietly.

  
Her mother, Penny was unconscious on the couch. No doubt she had passed out last night after all the drinking she had done. Still Ally didn’t want to risk waking her up. She would have to deal with enough drama once she got to school, no need to make it worse.

  
It only took her a few minutes to sneak out of the house and head towards school. Ally was early as usual she hated the idea of being late; even if she dreaded going to school.

**-Ally’s Pov-**

  
I didn’t live far away from school which is why my mother picked that house to move into. Sure enough my school came into view ‘Marino High School’ the building read in gigantic letters for all to see. I stopped in my tracks taking a deep breathe. I dreaded to enter and face today’s new criticisms. Yesterday a rumor started that I slept with some student named Jimmy, giving the other students cause to call me a slut. I cringed every time I heard the word. I’ve never slept with anyone; I haven’t even had my first kiss yet. Out of habit I started chewing on my hair; something I did whenever I was nervous. There was no way around it I’d have to face them sometime.

  
Luckily since I come early I’m able to avoid any teasing before my first period. Of course after that things go downhill from there, but I had to persevere. As Henry Wadsworth Longfellow would say _“Perseverance is a great element of success. If you only knock long enough and loud enough at the gate, you are sure to wake up somebody.”_ **(2)**

  
My locker was close to the entrance, I put in my combination and disposed of the books I didn’t need before heading to my first class which is Algebra. I take my usual seat in the back right corner of the room. I like it better there because if I sat in front I would hate the thought of everyone looking at me. I’d rather be invisible, which obviously doesn’t work because if I was truly invisible I wouldn’t get picked on. After a few short minutes of me thinking to myself our teacher Mr. Reed walks in. He isn’t surprised to see me there in fact he basically ignores me. All my teachers know that I arrive at my classes early. None seem to mind; in fact I’m on good terms with most of them. He starts writing down notes for today’s class which I already start copying as well. For a moment I was happy and peaceful. This is the main reason why I loved getting to school early.

  
I cringed when I heard the school bell ring signaling the end of my happiness. Soon the loud voices of the other students could be heard throughout the halls. One by one the students started piling in the classroom. Some ignore my presence while others sneer and whisper once they see me. It’s no surprise to them either that I’m already here. I try to ignore them by turning my attention towards the teacher. As long as I focus I’ll be okay.

  
The class period ends without any problems. Normally this would enthrall me but for me it probably meant that worse things were going to happen. I wait till everyone else in the class room has left before I even got up from my seat. I wave goodbye to Mr. Reed who nods in acknowledgement. My second class is close to my first one; I pray that nothing happens in that short interval of time, but of course I’m the girl with the worse luck.

  
As I’m walking towards American History someone sticks their foot out. Anyone else other than me would have been able to avoid it easily but I being extremely clumsy walk right into it; literary. I fall face down onto the floor with a loud thud. My hands broke most of my fall but now they hurt and my nose which hit the floor a bit is throbbing. I hear the students laughing. Someone even calls me ‘Klutzy Ally’. I try to lift myself off from the ground, my eyes downcast so that they don’t see how much they affected me.

  
Then something happens that surprises me. A hand is sticking out offering to help me up. My hand quickly shoots up to accept the hand before I quickly jerk it back. It’s probably someone tricking me again.

  
“Are you okay?” The person asks. Finally my curiosity takes control over me and I lift my head up to see a boy wearing the most outrageously bright clothing and bright red hair. His eyes are filled with concern leaving me to believe that he was actually worried about me. His hand is still there offering to help and this time I take it. He lifts me up easily. “I’m fine thank you.” I say retracting my hand from his so I can start gathering up my stuff that cluttered to the floor.

  
Then the boy again surprised me by helping me pick up my books. “I’m Dez.” He brightly stated. I grabbed my books from him, smiling. “Ally,” is all I say in response. “Nice to meet you Ally, be careful not to anger the ghosts again, then they won’t trip you.

  
Before I can say anything he dashes away leaving me stunned. “Ghosts?” I ask myself, puzzled at what was going on through his mind.

  
The rest of the day passed by in a blur; there were some more pranks such as tripping (again I was too clumsy to dodge the foot I clearly saw), shoving me into my locker door (note to self: check for bruising), and of course the usual name calling. To say the least this day was the same as every day, with the exception of my last class which is music.

  
Music of course was my favorite subject since it was basically my entire life, I also loved the teacher; Mrs. Bennet. Not only was she fun and charismatic but she shared the same last name as one of my all-time favorite heroines; Elizabeth Bennet. **(3)**

  
Sadly she left the school because she gave birth to a baby that she wanted to spend time with and she couldn’t do that when working at the school. We shared a teary goodbye; I was her favorite student; and then she left. Today we were supposed to get a new music instructor. I didn’t like the thought but it wouldn’t change the fact that I loved music class.

  
Once again I donned a seat in the back and pulled out my book. I flip back to the page that had the song lyrics I wrote earlier that morning. Soon I was in my own little world and I started singing the lyrics softly without me noticing. At least until I heard an unfamiliar voice right beside me. “That’s a good song but it would sound a better at a faster pace.” Surprised, I jump up from my seat letting out a loud squeak; letting my book slip from my hands in the process.

  
“How long have you been there?” I asked in a demanding tone. The blond haired boy shrugged and moved to pick up my book from the ground. I snatched it up before he could reach it; hugging it tightly to her chest. “Don’t touch my book.” My voice sounded meek but it seemed he got the picture. He went turned towards the front leaving me to sit back down into my seat. **(4)**

  
The class bell rang after a few minutes and I’d never been happier to see the rest of my classmates. After everyone was seated they all started to look around for the new teacher. I noticed the blond haired boy from earlier stand up and move to stand in front of the class. Everyone included me threw him curious glances. The girls seemed in awe and I could already see them pining for him.

  
For a few minutes the room was silent, and then the boy cracked a smile. “Good evening class it’s a pleasure to meet you I’ll be your new teacher starting today. The name’s Mr. Moon, or you can also call me Austin.” He winked, making the girls swoon. I on the other hand was shocked beyond belief. My jaw dropped and I sunk down into my seat, wishing I could disappear.  
I Ally Dawson, yelled at a teacher who also happened to hear me sing. Just what kind of teacher is Mr. Moon? I can tell that I’ll soon find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1): The song is ‘Double Take’ from the first Austin and Ally episode and it’s Ally’s version.
> 
> (2): He is a famous poet.
> 
> (3): Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austin. 
> 
> (4): This is pretty much how they meet in the first Austin and Ally episode with a few differences. 
> 
> I had this idea stuck in my head for a different pairing but I thought it would work well with Austin and Ally. I guess I should tell you about the ages. 
> 
> Ally: 17
> 
> Austin: 23
> 
> Dez: 17 
> 
> Trish: 16


	3. Classroom Blues

“I can tell by your expressions that you’re still in a state of shock, but in all seriousness I _am_ your new teacher.” Austin smiled at his students brightly, showing off his shiny white teeth.

He scanned the classroom his eyes landing on Ally, who sunk lower into her seat when she noticed he was looking at her. “Instead of taking roll call I’d rather do something more unpredictable. This is how I usually like to operate so you all better get used to it. On that note, I think the best way to get to know you, is to see what musical abilities you all have.”

Ally’s eyes widened with terror, she understood where this was going to go and she didn’t like it. “Yes.” Austin said as if he read her mind. “You are all going to be singing a song of your choosing or play an instrument of your choosing. You may also do both if you wish.” Most of the class groaned at this statement. “Now I know not everyone is good at singing or playing but it’s the effort that counts. That being said I don’t want anyone degrading their fellow classmates.”

That earned another groan from the class but everyone nodded their head in understanding. Austin grinned in response. “Good, now first up is Chloe Little.” Ally watched Chloe walked to the front of the classroom. She flipped her glossy brown hair, with a smirk on her face. Chloe was one of the most popular girl’s in the school. She was also one of the many people that loved to taunt and pick on Ally.

Chloe stood with her head held high and a smirk plastered on her face. “As all of you know I’m Chloe.” Some of the boys wolf whistled. “I’ll be singing one of my favorite songs.”

_Don’t cha wish your?_   
_Girlfriend was hot like me_

Ally rolled her eyes as soon as Chloe started singing. She wasn’t surprised by the song choice this was the sort of song most of the popular girls were going to sing.

_Don’t cha wish your_   
_Girlfriend was a freak like me?_

_Don’t cha?_   
_Don’t cha?_

Austin thought Chloe had an okay voice, but the song choice was not his favorite.

_Don’t cha wish your_   
_Girlfriend was raw like me?_

_Don’t cha wish your_  
 _Girlfriend was fun like me?_  
 _Don’t cha?_  
 _Don’t cha?_ **[1]**

Once Chloe was finished everyone clapped even Ally, who didn’t want any other reason to be bullied. “Alright that was…nice Chloe very nice.” Austin gave Chloe a bright smile. “Thanks Mr. Moon, your opinion is the only one that matters.” She replied in a flirty tone before sitting back down. “Next is…Patricia Maria De la Rosa. Wow, that’s a mouthful.”

“Actually, I prefer to be called Trish.” A voice replied from only a few seats down from Ally. Austin, who was holding a piece of paper with everyone’s names on it, picked up a pencil and wrote a note to himself to call Patricia, Trish from now on. “Okay Trish whenever you’re ready.”

Unlike Chloe, Trish didn’t seem that excited to go up. When Trish stood in front of the class, she immediately put her hands on her hips. “First of all teach, no offense but I only took this class because I was forced to. I don’t like singing and I don’t like playing any instruments. However I do plan on being a manager for some big music star so yeah, but here it goes.” Austin didn’t seemed fazed by Trish’s confession, he was happy that she was honest.

_Fashion put it all on me_   
_Don’t you want to see these clothes on me_

_Fashion put it all on me_  
 _I am anyone you want me to be_  
 _I am anyone you want me to be_ **[2]**

Trish finished the song quickly, but Ally didn’t think her voice sounded bad and by the clapping Trish received neither did the rest of the class. “Good, excellent job Trish and thanks for the prep talk I’ll keep that in mind.” That’s how the rest of the class went. Most students chose to sing, but there were a select few who played an instrument. Some were good some were bad. Everyone heeded Austin’s warning, so no one said anything even when there was a bad singer/player. Ally hoped it would stay the same when she went up.

Finally Austin was down to the last two people on the list. “Dezmond you’re up.” Ally watched a boy with bright orange hair jump up from his seat, from the corner of her eye. He practically ran up to the front, recognizing him as the boy who helped her earlier that day. ” It’s Dez and I don’t feel like singing. I’m going to play instead.” With that said he sat on the piano bench and started playing.

Everyone was memorized once Dez’s hands touched the keys. He may have looked a bit goofy but his piano playing was perfect. He didn’t miss a note and the music just seemed to flow from the keys. When he was finished everyone clapped loudly. “Wow that was amazing Dez, I expect great things from you.” Austin beamed. Dez bowed than jumped back into his seat. **[3]**

  
Ally had a smile plastered on her face till realization dawned on her. Then at that exact moment Austin glanced at her with a smile. He had already heard Ally sing a bit and he felt that he was saving the best for last, but he didn’t want to play favorites. “Last but not least, Allyson Dawson.”

Everyone in the room stared at Ally making her more nervous. Slowly she rose out of her seat. It was a slow and painful walk to the front and when she was up there she felt sick. “H-Hi I’m A-Ally.” She squeaked, earning a few laughs from the other students. One student even went as far as mocking her. “Duh, we know who you are.” He murmured but Ally head him loud and clear.”

“I’m…uh…going to sing and p-play p-p-piano.” Ally went sat down on the piano bench, she stared playing the first notes of her song, but she kept messing up and when she opened her mouth to sing nothing came out. “You should just stop.” A voice stated who Ally recognized as Chloe’s voice. “You suck.”

“I believe I said no degrading other students.” Austin snapped, giving Chloe a small glare. Chloe shrugged, “I’m sorry Mr. Moon but I am entitled to my own opinion and I think she sucks. She shouldn’t even be here.” This made Ally stop playing all together and out of habit she started chewing on her hair. “Ew! She’s disgusting.” Another girl chimed. Soon the rest of the class started bellowing out other insults.

Ally’s eyes watered as she listened to them. Yes, this was nothing new since insults were constantly thrown at her, but it still hurt. Unable to control herself Ally ran out of the room. The other students laughed, happy that they drove her out of class.

Austin was angry as he watched Ally run out; she didn’t deserve to be made fun of. “Quiet.” He yelled. The class followed orders and quieted down. Once they were quiet Austin continued. “I’m not the kind of teacher that will tolerate this kind of behavior. If this happens again I will be forced to take action. Everyone should feel comfortable and safe in this room. Is that understood?” Everyone nodded their head in response. “Good. You have five minutes until class is over. Do whatever you feel like doing, I’ll be right back.”

He looked over the class before heading out the door. Austin walked around until the bell rang but he couldn’t find Ally anywhere. He sighed and ran a frustrated hand through his hair. The class’s behavior towards Ally was unexpected; he didn’t think things would turn out that way. All he wanted was everyone to have a good time and to see what music abilities his students had. Austin glanced around one last time before heading back to his classroom. His next class would be starting soon.

* * *

The bell rang signaling that the day was over. Ally rushed to her locker, receiving pushes and shoves along the way. She grabbed her backpack, stuffed it with her homework and slammed it shut. Before she could make it out the door someone tripped her knocking her to the ground for the second time that day. Her knees were still sore from before along with the palm of her hands, making it difficult for her to stand.

Suddenly two strong arms wrapped around her waist pulling Ally to her feet. “Thanks Dez.” Ally muttered believing Dez had decided to help her out again. “You’re welcome but I’m not Dez.” The person who helped her whispered into her ear. Shocked Ally turned her head slightly to see a flash of blonde. “C-Can you let me go?” She asked. The person released his grip allowing Ally to turn around. “Mr. Moon!” Austin smiled his hands were now in his pockets. “Hello Ms. Dawson pleasure to see you.”

Ally stared at her teacher with wide eyes, he continued to surprise her. “Thanks for…you know.” She was now looking at the ground, no longer able to look at him. “Actually I want to have a chat, about what happened in class today.” Ally stiffened, she was already late and she had to get home. “It’s okay Mr. Moon, if you will excuse me I really have to get going.” She bowed her head and moved to push past him. Austin quickly grabbed her arm before Ally had a chance to go any farther.

“We need to talk.” He stated stubbornly. Ally jerked her arm away. “I’m sorry but my mother needs me home now.” She rushed out the door before Austin could make a grab at her again. Ally felt bad for leaving him there but she dreaded what awaited her at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]: ‘Don’t’ Cha’ by the Pussycat dolls
> 
> [2]: ‘Fashion’ by Lady Gaga
> 
> [3]: According to Austin and Ally Wiki apparently Dez can play the piano. It doesn’t state whether he can play well but I decided for this fanfic that he can. 
> 
> I want to apologize for Dez beforehand. He is probably going to be out of character a lot, but I hope you can bear with me.


	4. Mission: Help Allyson Dawson

Austin was at his limit. For three days now he had been trying to get one Allyson Dawson alone with him. Yet every time he tried she either made some lame excuse (she was a horrible liar) or found some way to avoid him. Something was wrong. He noticed something was off the first day he saw her sitting alone in the back of his classroom singing to herself. His suspicions were confirmed when she ran out of class. The only thing he wanted to do was apologize for the class’s behavior that day, but Ally wasn’t giving him the time of day.

Finally he had no choice but to give up. Instead he decided to try a different tactic. All day Austin went around from teacher to teacher asking about Ally. By the end of the day it was clear that Ally was being bullied. Apparently some of the other teachers had tried to help out but they couldn’t stop all of the students for torturing the poor girl, plus Ally wouldn’t ask for any help. She was a loner, barely talked to anyone and even ate her lunch outside instead of in the lunchroom. Now that Austin knew all of this he was going to make it his mission to help Ally. He would show her that there were people out there in the world who cared for her, but before he could do that he had to get her alone at least for a few minutes.

Normally Austin would be sitting in the music room during lunch, thinking of that afternoon’s lesson plan; he usually forgot to do it the night before. Luckily last night he remembered to do it, making him have a free lunch period. Now was the time to strike. When the lunch bell rang he strolled outside to the courtyard. The students like being inside; for reasons he couldn’t fathom, meaning nobody liked to eat in the courtyard which is why Ally probably decided to eat there everyday.

He stood at the entrance doors to the lunchroom for about five minutes before it opened, revealing Ally Dawson walking out, try in hand. She seemed lost in thought and didn’t notice him, until he laid a gentle hand on her shoulder, stopping her. Startled Ally jumped dropping her tray. “It’s me.” Austin voiced, hoping to calm down the scared girl.

Upon hearing his voice Ally relaxed slightly and turned towards him. “Mr. Moon, what are you doing out here?” Noticing that Ally still looked uncomfortable Austin released his grip on her shoulder and stepped back allowing her some room to breathe. “Trying to get you alone, since you’ve made it damn near impossible to do so, this is what I had to resort to.” Ally narrowed her eyes, “You shouldn’t swear Mr. Moon. Surely a teacher would know better.” She scolded, but instead of making Austin feel ashamed he was amused.

“I’ll make sure to remember that Ms. Dawson.” He replied but it was evident by his tone of voice that he was being sarcastic. This only made Ally narrow her eyes more, now they only looked like two small slits. “You wanted me alone Mr. Moon I suppose you have a reason.” Austin nodded his head; he had almost forgotten why he was here. “Yes I wanted to apologize for what happened in class the first day I taught. The class should have respected you instead of lashing out.”  
Ally’s eyes widened with surprise. Apparently this wasn’t what she was expecting Austin to say. “It’s the teacher’s job to make sure nothing like that happens, yet I couldn’t control my class.” Austin looked at her with pleading eyes, hoping that she could forgive him.

For a few minutes Ally only stared at him, making Austin fidget a bit but he continued to look at her as well. Then Ally hung her head, “Don’t apologize. I’m used to it.” She mumbled but Austin heard her clearly. “You shouldn’t be.” He retorted. Ally lifted her head up with a smile. “Thank you for caring Mr. Moon, but I’m really alright. Now if you will excuse me I need to get another lunch before classes start up again.” On that note Ally walked back into the classroom, leaving Austin alone with an empty feeling.

He thought that if he apologized he’d feel better but now he felt worse and helpless. Ally needed help, but Austin didn’t have a clue how to help especially when she was closed off. Lost in thought Austin walked back to his classroom, waiting for lunch to end so he could start his next class.

* * *

Ally didn’t go back into the lunchroom. On her way back to buy another lunch she received a call from her mother, demanding she return home. Being the good girl she was hated the thought of skipping classes but would rather skip than face the wrath of her mother. She grabbed the work she needed and sneaked out of the school. Her house wasn’t that far from the school, it took her only a few minutes before she was walking in the front door.

Her mother was sitting at the kitchen table. She looked angrily at her daughter, but made no move to get up. “Cook me something. I haven’t eaten anything for a while now. What kind of daughter are you, letting your own mother starve to death?” Penny was furious if her body didn’t ache she would have been more forceful, something Ally was grateful for. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. I’ll cook something straight away.” She quickly made her way over to the stove whipping up a couple of eggs and toast; she noted that it was time to go shopping soon. As soon as Ally set down the plate of food her mother hungrily attacked it. Ally felt sick as she watched her mother devour the food.

When she was down eating, pushed the plate away and slumped over the table. Used to this sort of behavior; Ally grabbed the plate washing it straight away. She quietly put it away and silently went to her room. Once her door was closed, she let out a deep sigh of relief.

_Dear Journal,_

_Today seems to be an okay day. At least I didn’t receive any unnecessary bruising from my mother. Too bad it won’t last long. Anyway speaking of bruising I have one on my back from a couple of days ago when a student roughly pushed me into my locker. Luckily no teacher saw and I won’t have to explain how I received it since you can’t see it._

_Did I say today was okay? Because it was more weird….Mr. Moon finally caught me alone and apologized. I was expecting him to ask questions, but it turned out fine. I am a little worried though since unlike the other teachers he seems interested in what goes on in my life. The good thing is that he is a caring teacher and he makes music classes somewhat fun (I still miss our old teacher). Oh I have some new lyrics._

_Lyrics:_

_\- I’m the girl in the corner of the room_   
_The one you never notice_   
_Getting lost among the stars in the sky_   
_Like a picture out of focus_

_I’m the sun in your eyes_   
_Yet, you don’t see me_   
_I wear no disguise_   
_But you don’t see me_   
_I’m a total surprise_   
_And you don’t see me_

_I’m so agonized_  
 _That you don’t see me_  
 _You don’t see me._ – **[1]**

Ally closed her book with a smile; lately she had a lot of inspiration and had been writing song after song. She was still a bit bugged that Austin heard her sing; no one has ever heard her sing before him; but he hadn’t mentioned anything about it. As Ally lay down to sleep she kept thinking of the bright blonde haired teacher and how nice he seemed.

* * *

The next morning Ally wasn’t lucky like the night before. She had overslept leaving her alarm clock beeping for 15 minutes straight angering her mother because she was woken up by the noise. She received a smack in the face; she wasn’t looking forward to that explanation; and a kick in the stomach. Her day may have started out bad, but on the bright side she had worse. However the trip to school was brutal, she was aching with each step she took.

At school the other students pointed at her newly formed bruise which was already turning purple. They didn’t ask how she had gotten it, instead they started making up rumors on how it happened. Coming up with ridiculous notions; along the lines of her applying make-up to make it look like she had a bruise to get attention. Basically they were now calling her an attention whore and after the first few comments, she tuned them out.

Again Ally was slammed into her locker, this time it was her front that hit the door, but it hurt just as bad especially since she now had a bruise there as well. “Are you alright? That looked like it hurt.” Ally turned her head surprised to see, a girl there staring at her with a worried expression. Now that she thought about it she remembered her from music class. “Trish, right?” Ally asked dodging the first question. Trish nodded, “Yes and how did you get that.” She pointed at the purple blob on Ally’s face. “Didn’t you hear, it’s make-up.” Ally joked. “That’s what the others are saying.” Trish frowned, “Sorry I tend to ignore stupid rumors. Besides you never wear make-up why start now.” Trish’s comment surprised Ally; she didn’t realize people actually paid attention to her besides when they were bullying her. “I’m clumsy. I ran into a door, silly me.”

“You’re a horrible lair. You know that?” Trish and Ally looked to see Austin leaning against the locker next to Ally’s. He was staring at the bruise with a furious look. “What?” Ally’s voice squeaked, betraying her. “I…I ran into a door okay. Honestly I don’t think it’s any of your business Mr. Moon.” Austin raised an eyebrow, while Trish clapped happily from the sidelines. “Wow! You’re feistier then you look, but on a serious note I don’t believe you either.” Ally sighed her arms were held tightly at her side, stopping her from fidgeting. “Believe what you want it’s the truth. Now if you will excuse me the bell is going to ring in a few seconds.” Ally threw both Austin and Trish a smile before rushing off, leaving them both unhappy with her response.

Austin grumbled about how stubborn she was and then continued on like that to his class. Trish stared after both of them with a grin on her face. “He so likes her.” She exclaimed to herself. “Hmm…maybe I could get them together.” Suddenly a thousand scenarios popped into her head, each one ending with Austin and Ally as a couple. “I think they can get together on their own. You shouldn’t push them.” Trish pouted. “Dez! How many times do I have to tell you not to tell me what to do?” Dez shrugged in response, annoying Trish even more. “Fine, be like that. I have to go otherwise I’ll be late.” Dez followed after her. “You’re always late.” He commented.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]: 'You Don't See Me' sung by Ally in the episode of Austin and Ally called 'Deejays and Demos'.


End file.
